shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
White Demon Kempo/Nitōryū
History This style was created jsut after Zero made Demon Hunting Sword feeling that a second sword would be useful. Method of the Style When Zero created the Demon Hunting Sword style he felt having one sword would leave certain weaknesses so he developed a second sword style to double his attack and defence speed. The style however has very afew attacks as the bulk of the attacks are just attacks from Demon Hunting Sword doubled. |user=Zero Hotaru, Anna Hotaru, Ayane Hotaru, Takeshi Hitsumitsu, Aya Hotaru |focus=Dual Sword Fighting |first= }} ''Zero's Attacks Pre-Time Skip *'Double Dragon Edge:' (Sōryūkaku, 双龍角) Basically the double version of Dragon Edge increasing the attack rate and allows a stronger wall of defense. *'Hell-Bound Spin:' (Herubaundo Supin, ヘルバウンドスピン) By spinning at high speed Zero can shred any enemy in his path. This attack has one weakness if someone of enough strength were to block just one sword it would stop the attack in it's tracks. *'Turbulent Assault:' (Rankyōshū, 乱強襲) This technique is basically regular attacks with either sword mixed with '''Hell-Bound Spin'. This allows Zero to unleash a barrage on his enemy. *'Dragon Gale:' (Ryūreppū, 龍烈風) By swinging his swords with great strength in an arc in front of him Zero can create a powerful gust of wind that cuts through the enemy. The gust hides air blades that shred his targets with deadly accuracy. *'Dragon Spinner:' (Ryūkai, 龍回) This technique is like Dragon Gale But requires the user to several steps as they spin to launch the attack through the enemy at a distance making a twister of air blades. *'Demon Twister:' (Oni Maki, 鬼巻き) By taking his two swords in his hands and spredding his arms out to his sides. Zero starts to twirl the blades around before spinning his body to create a vortex that lifts the enemy in the air. The final part of this technique comes instantly after sending the enemy in the air, Zero spins like a top up into the enemy's body causing a tornado of blades to rise up cutting them to pieces. Also Zero's head drives into the enemy's back/chest with enough force to break ribs or their spine. *'Nitōryū: Rising Phoenix:' (Nitōryū: Jōshō Hōō, 二刀流 上昇鳳凰) Zero first dashes forward swinging his swords up and sending his enemy into the air he then follows them up and unleashing a series of spinning slashes similar to the Hell-Bound Spin. He finishes the attack by holding his sword in a reverse grip and taking a crucifix like pose with his sword pointing out at an angle. *'Nitōryū-iai: Dragon Fang:' (Nitōryū Iai: Ryūga, 二刀流 ｢居合｣ 龍牙) Zero charges his target with both swords sheathed (attaching his main sword to his belt) with immense speed. Once close enough he draws, slashes and sheaths the enemy with lightning speed, the slashes though happen one after the other in a circular motion. When Zero slows down enough to be seen he is seen spinning as he skids to a halt. *'Ultimate Twin Art: Twin Dragon Apocalypse:' (Kyūkyoku no Sōgi: Sōryū no Mokushi, 究極の双技 黙示) A double version of Ultimate Art: Dragon Apocalypse. Zero uses Kiryūga along with Ōryūga to cut faster or multiple enemies resulting in the same results. Post-Time Skip *'Chaos Edge:' (Kaosu Ejji, カオスエッジ) This attack is a random series of attacks. *'Dance with the Twin Devils:' (Sōma no Mai, 双魔の舞) The same as Dance with the Devil but can be used better on multiple opponents. *'Great Demon Twister:' (Ōma Tatsumaki, 大魔竜巻) Basically a stronger version of Demon Twister, by building up the attack Zero can double the damage and duration of the attack. The attack even moves forward picking up anyone who's caught in the attack's path. *'Ultimate Twin Art: Twin Grand demon Sword:' (Kyūkyoku no Sōgi: Dai Sō Onigatana, 究極の双技 大双鬼刀) The same as Grand Demon Sword But uses Kiryūga along with Ōryūga. *'Twin Wild Edge:' (Futago no yasei ejji, 双子の野生エッジ) A dual sword version of Wild Edge. This doubles the attack speed and power and allows for a fast victory. ''Takeshi's attacks Pre-Time Skip *'Angel Cannon:' (Tenshi-hō, 天使砲) Basicly Takeshi's version of Zoro's 72 pound cannon. The major difference is that Takeshi swings the sword in a cross formation causing two air blasts spinning opposite to eachother the left's blast within the right. *'Rise Up:' (Tachiagaru, 立ち上がる) Takeshi swings both swords up using a blast of compressed air to push them into the air he can then proform any attack he wants to finish them. Post-time Skip *'Seraphim Cannon:' (Oki tenshi-hō, 熾天使砲) An upgraded version of '''Angel Cannon'. After training with Amara the Edge on The Croshen Islands Takeshi improved the original technique allowing him to create a large more destructive attack that travels both faster and further. ''Anna's Attacks'' Pre-Time Skip Post-Time Skip Category:Yaminogaijin